Hasu no Hana Nōrishin
Renhana.jpg Renhana Shinnōri (芯脳裏 蓮花, Lotus Flower Mind Core) is the Marquise of the noble Shinnōri clan. A Kidō expert and the founder, patron and trainer of the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit. Appearance Renhaha has long platinum white hair that is spinned and tied usually in to a bun with a hairpin, all well charateristic for her family. Also much like her relatives she has golden eyes, and the trademark ears which are rather slightly pointed than the usual round shape. Her casual attire consists of a purple or levender furisode kimono with pale violet obi and the other accessories of the traditional noble lady's outfit. The pattern or theme is usually following the actual seasons and holidays, but by large it is of a floral design. Her footwear is either a pair of geta or zōri. She wears a thin golden circlet with a crystal pendant on her forehead which continues around her head and sports two golden lotus pins. A larger golden lotus shaped hairpin is set on to the front of her bun giving the sense of a coronet which fits with her high social status in Seireitei. When she's training the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit, or is on a fied operation to disarm various groups of enemies to Soul Society she wears black Kidō Corps outfit with the long white masking, except with an additional haori, that resembles those of the Gotei 13 captains'. She wears a narrow pale levender obi under it and the long mask. Personality As the daughter the ancient patriarch of a high noble house, not just the family but Renhana aslo has high expectations of herself. She likes reading books, scrolls and anything related to Demon Magic. She often practices Kidō and just as much spares time foe meditation, bringing her mind in control of her capabilities. She seems to prefer to stay in her house compound and study, train or maditate. She is even tempered, soft spoken, and often even cordial, coupled with a mature and serious demeanour. She is quite confident but also one good enough reading people not to give much for their annoyance. She rarely allows herself and of course of her suborinates to make mistakes. She dislikes her mistakes or errors to be pointed out especcially if made public, but she endures such humiliation with accepting scilence, and avoids eye-contacts. She diplomatically warns people of what they do or did wrong, often to the point they gladly submit to her right. She has a very keen mind and has a the special ability to manipulate others quite effortlessly. Much for other's relief Renhana does so most of the time to implement selfless endeavours rather than personal gain. She avoids conflicts and tend to hesitate entering one directly. She also avoids combat, let alone battle. However when there's no way to bring a diplomatic resolve her determination knows little bounds, and she faces an opponent or the enemy no matter how strong they are. She is confident in her powers and believes that a bright soul's most powerful weapon is the mind that may overcomes the foe in any given situation, provided one pays close attention on the states of mind and the the surroundings, especially where there's a transaction of the two, which is usually always, except in meditation, when the self submerges in to its inner world. Background Renhana was born almost four centuries ago, which brought not much change in Soul Society. She became the second child of Eienido Shinnōri, the Patriarch of the noble Shinnōri clan, and Yōkō Shinnōri. Being second-born does not apply her for the title Princess, rather she is formally addressed as Marquise (yet still with the word: 侯爵 - Kōshaku). The Shinnōri clan's intense infuence among of demon magicians and Kidō enchanters left its mark on Renhana indefinetly. She was raised according to the high standards of a noble scion. Eventually become a student of the Shin'ō Academy in which her father, as a founder of the instiute, also have held classes on Spiritual Theory and Demon Magic Theory that time. Her aptitude with Kidō showed great promise and Renhana exceled in the art of Bakudō spells. Hadō spells, she said were less entertainin for her. She preferred the subtlety and intricacy wowen in to a spells, and the resplendence of the mental and cognitive process to implement, fuse, subtract, and create them. She started her studies whitout the aim to become a Shinigami. It wasn't her goal, nor was it the way of the Shinnōri, who preferred magical arts ower those of martial. During her academic studies her mother fell victim to a Hollow assault inside Seireitei. The incident was later revealed to be a diversion to the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments orchestrated by Sōsuke Aizen in order to divide the attention of the Shimigami supposed to investigate the matter. The Lady's death was a great loss for the clan, the family and for her daughter without question. The depression that overcame the younger girl and more precisely the way to overcome it reuslted her psychic abilities exponantially increasing in magnitude and effect. Her father withdrew from the public after the incident and also did not appear at the academy to hold his classes in person, rather relying on communication magic and transmitted records. After she graduated from the Shin'ō Academy, she received further training at the Kidō Corps. Her special ability connected to mind-affecting and influece spells saw reckognition among the Corps and eventually led to the formation of the yet still experimental Psychological Operations Unit. Since that, Renhana devotes most of her time in the training of Kidō specialist who joined her after a recruitment in order to raise a small but psychologically advanced special operations division within the Kidō Corps. Officially only the reformed Central 46 approved the initiative. Some say, she got the permission to found her new experimental unit much to the lobby work of her brother, Kyokko Shinnōri, who is a member of the Central 46 himself. Either way the funding of the Psychological Operations Unit is expected to fall on to the shoulders of Renhana or more likely in her stead the Shinnōri clan. Actually it's hard to tell if the Marquise Sinnōri raises a personal psychic-army or regulates an actual Kidō Corps unit. Everyone can be rest assured that she is answerable to the 'Corps and the '46, though. Due to her affiliation with the Kidō Corps, her brother's membership of the Central 46, and their fathers reclusive nature she also adds to the common preception, that the members of the clan, aside of staff and lower ranking members, they are rarely seen in public. Additionally Shinnōri-owned Heikō (平衡 - Equilibrium) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise is seen almost as dubious or sinister as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute itself. (Especially since no one knows for sure where all the garbage went). Perhaps to counter this and similar concepts and to prevent possible wilder beliefs, Renhana, as the self-imposed "substitute lady" of the clan used to organise galas for other noble houses and festivities for the common people to enhance public relatinons with the citizens of Soul Society, not much surprisingly with her "Psy Ops" around in disguise and a number of Sninnōri guard stationed all about the place "just in case". Powers & Abilities Psychic power: Sensing not just the spiritual energy but that of the cognitive processes of other person's mind, Renhana is able to figuratively read thoughts by deducting psychological patterns of mental performance. Premonition allows her to deflect possible attacks and to aim counterstrike on opponents. She is also able to discern psychic weaknesses which she can highlight and by concentrating on it, unbalance the offending person. Renhana is also able to notice patterns in group behaviour which information she can abuse the same way against an opposing group. Keen Intellect: Renhana possesses a highly capable cognitive agility. If tension arises or in peril, she has shown herself able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to those. She has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with sheer wits. Great Spiritual Energy: Renhana was born an above average spiritual level as is not uncommon among the newborns of higher noble families. Over the years of disciplined training she has achieved the spiritual power level correspondent to an average captain's of the Gotei 13. Kido Expert: She possesses great proficiency in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Bakudō and Hadō spells and can perform low to mid level spells without chants. With the Shinnōri clan's collection of demon magic techniqes throughout meillennia and being an able leraner and wielder of those arts her skill is comparable with any Kidō Corps commanding officer. She developed a number of mind-affecting spells over the years. In combination with her psychic abilities, Renhana often almost instantly knows when someone is about to use demon magic, just by sensing the readiness required to cast as spell, regardles of audible incantation or tangible invocation. Seishinhogo Instead of a Zanpakuto which characterise Shinigami , members of the Shinnōri family possess a Seishinhogo (保護精神 Spririt Guardian). Within a Seishinhogo there resides a sentient and intelligent Spirit with it's own personality. These inventive items' core function resembles much to how a Zanpakuto is related to it's master. Although this to be said, Sinnōri doesn't consider themselves sprit warriors or Shinigami, that is why their combat measure tools are manifsting as decorative objects or jewels rather than blades. Inherently not meat for offense the Seishinhogo enhances defensive, magical, and intellectual measures. Their powers can be released utilizing command words, again very much resembling to how a Zanpakuto is released. Ishiki '(意識, ''Consciousness) is the name of Renhana's Seishinhogo. It is a crystal pendant suspending on her golden cirlet. According to her point of wiew, Ishiki has part of her personality sealed away in the spirit form it manifests in her subconscious "inner world". As a spirit Ishiki takes the form of a long platinum haired female whose translucent flesh looks like as if the onlooker were gazing in to the starry sky. She has emissively glowing violet-white eyes and appears to be mimicking the clothing of the person she's interacting with. She has a psychoanalytical approach and is often insoletly prying. [[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: It is released with the phrase "Emerge". When released, Ishiki glows with violet light on Renhana's forhead. It changes no size nor form, just glows with an eerie sometime sparkling light. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Ishiki is to allow Renhana to utilize Premonition. She is able to acquire information of a person's action right at the moment of the decision he or she takes towards the action. Evading, deflecting and countering strikes becomes almost effortles, as if she were knowing what the opponent has planned. Another special ability is the True Metabolism which allows Renhana being completely in control of every particle of her being, thus sealing and repairing injuries as if she was under the influence of a healing spell. The abilities, including the enhanced quasi-regenartion is limited only to Renhana. This makes her unable to heal others, but she can still save others from harm utilizing her premotion. Category:Female Category:Souls Category:Seireitei Category:Kido Cops Category:Kido-Type Category:Soul Society